Crazy in Love
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Jimin memang tak penah tahu kepada siapa hatinya akan jatuh. Mungkin, sejak awal Yoongi memang bukan hanya seseorang yang ia tahu, namun seseorang yang perlu ia kenal lebih dalam lagi untuk mengisi hari-harinya hingga akhir. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.13 : Season**

 **.**

 **Crazy in Love**

 **A fanfic by Kim Joungwook**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Jimin_ _memang tak penah tahu kepada siapa hatinya akan jatuh. Mungkin, sejak awal Yoongi memang bukan hanya seseorang yang ia tahu, namun seseorang yang perlu ia kenal lebih dalam lagi untuk mengisi hari-harinya hingga akhir._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berumur 7 tahun, saat pertama kali ia bertemu Yoongi. Ia tidak ingat jelas kapan, atau bulan apa. Yang masih terngiang di ingatannya saat mengenang Yoongi dan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah salju yang memenuhi pekarangan rumahnya. Saat itu Busan tengah dilanda badai salju cukup berat, hingga hampir ada tumpukan salju setengah meter dihalaman rumahnya. Dan Jimin kecil yang saat itu tengah libur–karena semua sekolah dan kantor memang libur–tengah membantu ayah dan kakeknya membersihkan tumpukan salju.

Dengan sekop kecil dan _boo_ _ts_ yang terlihat kebesaran di kaki mungilnya, Jimin tertawa senang, dengan pipi yang memerah karena dingin.

" _Appa, appa_! Lihat! Jimin–uhh, maksudnya aku sudah bisa mengumpulkan satu ember penuh salju!" ia berteriak nyaring, dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anaknya ia menarik baju sang ayah untuk melihat ke dalam embernya yang sudah penuh.

Namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cukup muda itu ikut tertawa, meninggalkan sejenak sekop besarnya dan mengusap rambut Jimin, "Pintarnya anak _appa_ , sudah besar, _eo_?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias, kedua tangannya mengepal di udara, "Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak memanggil diriku sendiri dengan namaku! Aku hebat kan, _appa_?!"

Sekali lagi ayah Jimin tertawa, "Benar, Jimin _ie_ memang sudah besar."

Bibir Jimin mengerucut, ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Uhhh, appa, jangan memanggilku Jimin _ie_ , itu tidak terdengar keren!"

"Jimin _ie_?"

Jimin dan ayah menoleh, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan mantel selututnya berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Kulit putih cenderung pucat anak itu membuat ayah Jimin hampir-hampir mengira ia sakit.

"Aigoo~ siapa ini, hm?" dengan nada ke-bapak-annya ayah Jimin bertanya, ia sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu, yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jimin.

Anak berkulit putih itu terdiam, bibirnya bergetar pelan. Ia menatap takut ke arah ayah Jimin, "Jimin _ie_ _._ " sekali lagi nama itu keluar. Jimin yang merasa tidak kenal anak itu mengernyit bingung.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Jimin ragu. Ia ikut mendekat dan kini berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Anak kecil itu mengusap matanya yang kini menangis dengan lengan mantelnya, ia sesenggukan dengan pipi yang memerah, "Hiks Jimin _ie_ _._ "

Dan anak kecil–yang akhirnya mengaku bernama Yoongi–itu akhirnya dibawa masuk oleh ayah Jimin kedalam, setelah merasakan wajahnya yang hampir membeku. Jimin hanya diam, melihat ibunya yang dengan penuh perhatian mengambilkan susu coklat hangat–

" _E_ _omma_ , itu susuku!"

 _Eomma_ Jimin tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap sayang kepala Jimin, "Yoongi hanya ingin meminta satu gelas, tak apa kan?" dan Jimin dengan terpaksa mengangguk, masih mengingat dengan jelas suara gurunya yang mengajarkannya untuk saling berbagi. Meski dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal, apalagi ia juga merasa tidak kenal dengan anak bernama Yoongi yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan kedua tangan yanng memegang gelas isi susu coklat–milik Jimin.

"Uhhh, Yoongi- _ya_ apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Jimin setelah Yoongi berhenti menangis–dan susu miliknya sudah habis.

Yoongi mengerjap cepat, ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Yoongi tidak mengenal Jimini – "

"Jangan memanggilku Jimin _ie_!" Jimin merengut.

" – eh? iya, maksudku Yoongi tidak mengenalmu."

Jimin mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan ikut duduk disampingnya, "Lalu, kenapa Yoongi bisa sampai disini? Dan kenapa tadi menangis?"

bibir Yoongi melengkung, " _E_ _omma hilang_. Tadi Yoongi berjalan kesini, tapi _eomma_ tiba-tiba pergi dan hilang–hiks–lalu Yoongi kedinginan dan haus, lalu Yoongi lihat Jimin. Jimin seperti teman Yoongi."

Tangan Jimin terulur, ia mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi, "Cup cup, Yoongi rumahnya di mana? Tadi _A_ _ppa_ bilang mau mencari ibu Yoongi!" Jimin berucap senang. Ia merasa ayahnya seperti pahlawan mencari ibu Yoongi yang hilang.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Kemarin sore tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah di rumah baru. Lalu – "

"Yoongi! Astaga, sayang!"

 _"_ _E_ _omma!"_

Yoongi melompat dari sofa dan dengan cepat menghampiri yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya. Ia memeluk erat-erat yeoja itu.

Jimin akhirnya mengerti, itu ibu Yoongi. Dan ternyata keluarga Yoongi adalah penghuni baru rumah yang berada satu blok disebelah rumah Jimin.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi tidak menjadi teman dekat meski mereka bertemu dengan cara yang sangat unik. Keduanya yang ternyata berbeda kelas–Yoongi 2 tahun lebih tua dari Jimin–membuat keduanya jarang bertemu. Lagipula, ada Taehyung yang membuat Jimin melupakan bahwa ia pernah mengenal Yoongi. Sehingga mereka hanya bertegur sapa saat bertemu, bermain bola bersama di taman, dan hanya sebatas itu. Mereka tak pernah sengaja ingin bertemu, dan belum pernah mengunjungi rumah masing-masing – lupakan soal kejadian Yoongi yang tersesat.

Tak terasa waktu beralu begitu cepat. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak Jimin kecil yang berpipi tembam dan berjari mungil kini menjadi seorang remaja yang cukup tampan. Meski jarinya tetap mungil dan pipinya masih juga tembam. Setidaknya tingginya bertambah.

Dan musim semi ini, Jimin serta sahabat kentalnya–Taehyung–mulai masuk SMP. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya melewati 5 pemberhentian bis untuk sampai dari rumah Taehyung dan 6 pemberhentian dari rumah Jimin.

Saat pertama kali Jimin melangkah memasuki gerbang SMPnya sangat berkesan. Karena ia dihukum oleh kakak kelas panitia orientasi siswa karena terlambat. Ia ingat itu musim semi karena ia disuruh membersihkan lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura yang berguguran. Ia saat itu mengutuk deretan pohon sakura di luar gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sialan, kenapa juga bunganya harus gugur kedalam lapangan?!" ia berdesis kesal. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyumpahi Taehyung yang membuatnya terlambat di hari pertama sekolah.

"Sialan kau Taehyung! Besok lagi aku tak akan menunggumu untuk berangkat sekolah." Ucap Jimin setelah memukul pantat Taehyung dengan sapu yang ia bawa. Taehyung meringis, " _M_ _ianhae_ , Jimin ah. Uuu~~ salahkan–"

"jangan mengobrol! Segera selesaikan hukuman kalian dan ikuti penyambutan siswa baru di aula!" teriakan itu membuat siswa yang tengah menyapu lapangan serentak menjawab, " _N_ _e!_ " tak terkecuali Jimin dan Taehyung. Jimin segera menjauh dari Taehyung setelah sekali lagi memukul bahu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Jimin masih setia menggerutu, melirik kearah deretan kakak kelas yang mengawasi mereka. lalu ia terdiam, menatap salah satu siswa dengan jas osis dan berkulit putih. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit, mencoba melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_!" ia memanggil salah seorang yang ternyata memang benar ia kenal. Yoongi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh, menatap Jimin yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Namja yang tengah membawa kertas entah apa itu berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

"Terlambat dihari pertama masuk, heh?" tanya Yoongi dengan senyum tipis. Jimin tertawa, "Salahkan Taehyung. Dia yang membuatku terlambat!"

"Oh, kau masih bersahabat dengan alien satu itu?" dan Jimin mengangguk samar.

Yoongi berdecak, "Kalau begitu silahkan menyelesaikan hukumanmu, Jimin _ie_ ~" lalu ia tertawa setelah melihat wajah Jimin yang merengut. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!" ia berdecak sebal.

Salah satu alasan ia tidak bisa berteman baik dengan Yoongi karena dia bukan anak yang baik. Dalam artian ramah dan lembut. Maksudnya, duh! Mulutnya itu benar-benar asal bicara. Dan dia suka sekali mengejeknya. Seperti tadi!

"Kau mengenalnya, Jim?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya. Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya tahu dia, karena rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku."

"Oohhh."

.

.

.

Dan kehidupan SMPnya yang diawali dengan keterlambatan membuatnya mengalami masa SMP yang tidak terlalu baik. Sungguh, Taehyung benar-benar mengajarinya menjadi siswa pemalas.

"sudah kubilang kalau membolos jangan mengajakku!" Jimin mendesis sebal. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, membolos pelajaran terakhir, yaitu sastra.

"Kau tahu aku sangat membenci sastra, jadi lebih baik kita pulang lebih awal. Kita ke _game center_ , ya?" bujuk Taehyung. Ia yang memang mengajak Jimin membolos. Ia mengetahui dari salah satu kakak kelas bahwa ada pintu rusak yang bisa membawa mereka keluar dari area sekolah di pojok halaman belakang.

Jimin bergidik, "Gila! Ini dingin sekali Taehyung! Kau bisa membuatku mati beku. Seandainya kau tidak meninggalkan mantel kita di kelas, pasti, uhhh, Sialan kau, Tae!"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Ayolah, jim! Kau bilang lelaki sejati! Hanya terkena angin musim gugur kau sudah mengeluh."

 ** _Plak!_**

"Bodoh." Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan langkahnya, menyeret lengan Jimin untuk mengikutinya mencari pintu yang dimaksud oleh kakak kelasnya.

"Jimin!"

"Aw! Kalau berhenti bilang, Tae!" kepala Jimin menubruk bahu Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"sssttt, coba lihat." Taehyung tak menanggapi protes Jimin dan justru berbisik, ia menarik Jimin untuk sedikit menyembunyikan tubuh keduanya dibalik pohon di halaman belakang.

Mata Jimin membelalak. Ia menatap tak percaya pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa laki-laki yang tengah memojokkan seorang yeoja dan menciumnya itu adalah Yoongi. Min Yoongi tetangganya yang itu! Yang menangis saat kehilangan ibunya!

"Astaga!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

6 musim semi tak terasa sudah berlalu sejak Jimin mendapat hukuman pertamanya di sekolah menengah. Ia kini menjadi mahasiswa tahun kedua disebuah universitas seni di Seoul, mengambil jurusan modern dance. Ia kali ini tidak satu kampus dengan Taehyung – yang Demi Tuhan, dia benar sudah bosan selalu sekelas dengan alien itu selama 12 tahun ia sekolah. Taehyung mengambil program S1-nya diluar, mengambil beasiswa bersama kekasihnya di Kanada.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih, Jimin punya satu sekarang. Seorang namja dengan tubuh mungil – tentu saja lebih pendek darinya – dan rambut hitam dengan sedikit warna merah dibagian belakang. Namja bernama Jungwook, Kim Jungwook itu merupakan adik tingkatnya, baru saja menjadi kekasihnya 2 bulan ini. Mereka berbeda jurusan, jika Jimin mengambil modern dance, kekasihnya baru saja menyelesaikan ospek sebagai mahasiswa jurusan musik kontemporer.

"Jimin _H_ _yung!_ " teriakan cempreng itu membuat Jimin menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat tubuh mungil Jungwook setengah berlari menghampirinya. Ia segera menyudahi percakapannya dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya dan menyambut pelukan Jungwook.

"Aigoo~ kau sudah selesai eum?" tanyanya lembut. Jungwook mengangguk, " _N_ _e_ ~ aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas ospekku. Uhh, _H_ _yung_ , coba bayangkan masa – "dan sesi curhat dari kekasih mungilnya dimulai. Jimin mulai memahami bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat cerewet, hingga kini ia pasrah saja saat lengannya dipeluk erat oleh Jungwook dan ditarik untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin yang tidak jauh dari koridor tempat mereka bertemu.

"Ada satu senior yang sangat galak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal wajahnya lumayan tampan, senyumnya juga lumayan manis. Tapi galak sekali~ bahkan hampir satu angkatanku takut padanya _H_ _yung._ Ihhh, tingginya bahkan hampir sama denganku, padahal dia 3 angkatan diatasku, sudah tingkat akhir. Tapi galaknya, ckckck."

Jimin tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut rambut jungwook, "Benarkah? Lalu apa kau juga ikut terkena hukuman dari seniormu itu?"

Jungwook mengangguk dan kembali menceritakan pengalaman ospeknya satu minggu kemarin. Jimin hanya diam, tersenyum mendengarkan suara cempreng kekaishnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kegiatan ospek jurusan kekasihnya itu, karena ospek di jurusannya tidak ada acara hukum menghukum. Yang ia ingat soal hukuman saat masa orientasi adalah saat SMP, dan tentu saja yang menghukumnya juga senior yang galak. Salah satunya Min Yoongi.

Mengingat soal tetangganya itu, ia jadi penasaran bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ia lulus SMP. Keluarganya pindah entah kemana, sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi disekitar kompleks rumah mereka. Jimin juga tidak memiliki kontak apapun. Lagipula, jika dipikir-pikir, ia juga tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun untuk menghubungi kakak kelasnya di SMP tersebut.

" _H_ _yung,_ _H_ _yung_! Coba lihat, itu kakak tingkat yang aku ceritakan itu!"

Dan Jimin tidak menyembunyikan raut terkejut diwajahnya mengetahui siapa kakak tingkat galak yang tadi dimaksud oleh Jungwook.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_?"

Jungwook mengangguk, "iya, Yoongi _sunbae_. _Hyung_ mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya mengetahuinya."

Ya, karena Jimin memang tidak merasa mengenal pribadi Min Yoongi. Ia hanya kebetulan mengetahuinya, kebetulan pernah berbicara dengannya, dan kebetulan pernah bertetangga dengannya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Musim berganti, begitu pula kekasihnya. Hah, seperti itulah kehidupan percintaan Jimin. Ia dikenal sebagai 'kekasih musiman', ia akan memutuskan kekasihnya saat musim berganti, atau justru kekasihnya yang memutuskannya. Namun bukan berarti ia dibenci dan dijauhi oleh yeoja dan namja – Jimin _biseks_ – karena kegemarannya yang sering gonta ganti kekasih. Karena Jimin selalu memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan baik, meski akhirnya putus saat musim berganti.

"Kau benar-benar seorang brengsek yang beruntung." Itu Kim Jongin, salah satu teman 'sebangsa' dari jurusan yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk disalah satu meja di sebuah klub malam di Seoul. Kegiatan rutin yang keduanya lakukan minimal 1 minggu sekali – seringnya lebih.

Jimin terkekeh, menyesap _whiskey_ dari gelas yang ia pesan tadi, "Memang ada yang salah? Mereka senang, aku juga puas. Ini simbiosis mutualisme." Jawabnya acuh. Jongin berdecak, "Dasar. Memang kenapa kau tidak memilih satu diantara puluhan mantan kekasihmu? Apa yang kau cari?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Jujur saja, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman. Namun, hanya sebuah kenyamanan, bukan getaran yang membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku membutuhkan sebuah sentuhan sederhana yang mampu membuat hatiku bergetar, aku ingin jatuh cinta, Jongin _ah_."

"Seperti yang aku rasakan untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

"Ck, itu kau yang sudah tergila-gila dengan namja manis itu, bodoh." Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Jongin berubah dari namja brengsek menjadi namja penurut saat bersama Kyungsoo, mahasiswa tingkat 3 – satu tahun diatas mereka – jurusan teater yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya 1 tahun ini.

Jongin tertawa, "Kau pasti juga akan menemukannya. Satu diantara ratusan lainnya yang membuatmu bertingkah bodoh, melupakan apapun dan hanya memandangnya. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkannya suatu hari, Jimin _ah_."

Jimin terdiam, ia tidak menanggapi kalimat Jongin dan justru menghabiskan _whiskey_ digelasnya. Ia berdecak saat melihat seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Jongin memang tidak melihat kehadiran namja itu karena membelakanginya.

"Tuan putrimu datang."

"Aku bukan _yeoja_ , demi Tuhan Park Jimin! Sudah kubilang berhenti memangilku tuan putri!" Kyungsoo langsung memukul kepala Jimin begitu berdiri disamping Jongin. Jongin yang melihat kekasihnya mengamuk kepada Jimin hanya terkekeh, sudah biasa. Entah kenapa Jimin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa akur.

Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, sedikit menariknya hingga kini ia duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sialan." Jimin berdesis pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kemanapun asal bukan kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bercumbu di depannya. Ia mengitari seluruh ruangan dalam klub malam ini, meski sudah puluhan kali kemari, ia jarang memperhatikan dengan benar keadaan klub, karena memang tujuannya kemari bukan untuk melakukan observasi.

"Jimin?"

Ia menoleh, menatap namja yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Ah, memang benar dirimu, Jimin _ie_."

Kening Jimin mengerut tak senang, "Yoongi _H_ _yung_?"

Senyum Yoongi terlihat, membuatnya tampak manis dengan _hoodie_ kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Kau banyak berubah ya."

Jimin semakin tak mengerti, "Maksud _H_ _yung_?" ia sungguh tak mengerti maksud Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan bersikap akrab begitu. Ia merasa tidak kenal dekat dengan Yoongi, bahkan jarang berbicara dengannya dulu, saat mereka masih SMP. Dan kini tiba-tiba tetangga yang 'hilang' itu kembali didepannya, bersikap seolah mereka sudah kenal dekat.

"Ck, kita memang tidak dekat, Jimin. _But at least, you know me, and I know you. Rite?_ "

Jimin terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yoongi, menemukan gurat feminim di wajah putih tanpa cacat itu. Ia melirik tubuh Yoongi, masih mungil, mungkin lebih pendek atau sama tinggi dengannya, dan kurus, hampir sangat kurus. Dengan _hoodie_ kebesaran dan _jeans_ yang membungkus kakinya rapat membuat ia terlihat cukup manis malam ini.

Akirnya ia tersenyum, kebetulan, ia belum memiliki kekasih untuk menemaninya musim panas ini.

"Senang bertemu dengamu lagi, Yoongi Hyung. Tidak keberatan kan jika kita sedikit berbincang? Mengingat masa lalu?"

.

.

.

Nyatanya, malam itu mereka bukannya berbincang mengenai masa lalu, namun justru membuat kenangan baru. Malam itu, entah bagaimana ceritanya Yoongi mabuk hingga akhirnya dibawa Jimin ke apartemennya. Tidak, awalnya tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk melakukan apapun dengan kakak kelasnya saat SMP itu.

Tapi Yoongi yang memulai semuanya.

Namja manis itu yang pertama kali menciumnya, dan dari bagaimana berantakannya gerakan bibir Yoongi, ia tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Jadi, sebagai seseorang yang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan begitu saja, ia menanggapi ciuman Yoongi. Memberikan kenyamanan dan kepuasan untuk kakak kelasnya itu.

Mereka menghabiskan malam di apartemen Jimin, dan sejak malam itu Yoongi tidak mau pergi dari apartemennya. Ia mendekam didalam sana, menolak untuk pergi, bahkan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke kampus ia juga menolak.

"Astaga, _H_ _yung_! Kita tidak cukup dekat untuk membuatmu bisa dengan santai dan tanpa tahu malu menginap di apartemenku!" teriak Jimin setelah tepat seminggu Yoongi menginap di apartemennya, menginvasi ranjangnya hingga membuatnya tidur di sofa. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya tidur seranjang dengan Yoongi meski namja mungil itu sudah mempersilahkannya.

Yoongi mendengus, ia yang tengah bergelung nyaman disofa dan menonton TV merasa sangat terganggu dengan omelan Jimin yang baru saja pulang dari kuliah. "Kalau begitu jadikan aku kekasihmu. Kudengar kau tidak akan meniduri seseorang yang bukan kekasihmu. Kita sudah tidur bersama, yah, meskipun aku seorang amatir, aku cukup bisa memuaskanmu. Lagipula kau juga belum memiliki kekasih musim panas ini. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi kekasihmu, dan aku tidak keberatan memberikanmu tubuhku. Jadi biarkan aku tinggal disini untuk musim panas ini, ya?"

Penjelasan Yoongi itu membuat Jimin terdiam. Ternyata, kakak kelasnya itu cukup mengetahui tentang dirinya, atau mungkin memang rumor mengenai kehidupan seksnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan ia merasa satu langkah dibelakang Yoongi saat dimana namja manis itu sudah mengetahui sedikit mengenai dirinya, dan ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Yoongi.

Fakta itu entah bagaimana membuat dirinya kesal.

Jimin mendengus kesal dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Yoongi, melirik sekilas ke arah jam di dinding dan mendapati sudah jam 9 malam.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau kekasihku, _H_ _yung_. Malam ini aku akan menikmati tubuhmu lagi. Ayo!"

Yoongi terhenyak. Pasrah saja mengikuti tarikan Jimin di lengannya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Jimin mengajaknya melakukan seks seakan mengajaknya pergi makan. Ia tak tahu bahwa kehidupan adik kelasnya itu sebebas ini.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jimin, hingga kini ia sudah berada di gedung jurusan Yoongi, musik kontemporer. Ia mengenal salah satu kakak tingkat disini, seingatnya, ia satu tahun dibawah Yoongi, dan mungkin ia bisa bertanya sedikit mengenai kehidupan Yoongi darinya. Ia tak tahu apapun mengenai Yoongi, namja itu tak mau menceritakan mengenai dirinya sama sekali. Bahkan Jimin juga tak tahu mengenai orang tua dan dimana namja itu kini tinggal. Dan alasan dibalik keinginan Yoongi untuk tinggal di apartemennya.

"Yo Jimin! Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?" seorang namja dengan _converse_ berwarna merah membalut kakinya menepuk pundak Jimin, mengajak namja itu _high five_.

Jimin tersenyum, sedikit menunduk didepan namja manis yang memeluk lengan namja yang baru saja betanya. "Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal mengenai Min Yoongi, Namjoon _H_ _yung._ "

"Yoongi? Ada apa dengannya?" bukan Namjoon yang menjawab, namun namja manis disampingnya. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa kau ingin bertanya tentang Yoongi _H_ _yung_? Ah, sebelumnya kenalkan, dia kekasihku, Kim Seokjin."

Sekali lagi Jimin menunduk, lalu ia mengulurkan tangnnya, "Park Jimin." Namja manis itu membalas uluran tangannya setelah sebelumnya melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Namjoon, pipinya merona samar, "Kim Seokjin."

Jimin tersenyum, astaga, jika saja namja manis didepannya itu belum menjadi milik Namjoon, ia bersedia menjadikannya kekasih.

"Berhenti memandang kekasihku dengan wajah mesummu itu, jim." Namjoon mendelik sebal. Seokjin tertawa, dan Jimin sempat terpesona melihat betapa manis kekasih Namjoon itu.

"Waw! Kau benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Seokjin _H_ _yung_ , Namjoon _H_ _yung_."

Namjoon dengan sengaja memeluk pinggang Seokjin, sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk menempel padanya, "Memang."

Jimin berdecak sebal, "Terserahlah, _H_ _yung_. Ayo kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbincang."

Lalu disinilah mereka, di sebuah _cafe_ tidak jauh dari kampus. Seokjin ikut, karena ternyata Yoongi adalah salah satu teman baiknya meski keduanya berbeda jurusan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Namjoon. ia duduk tenang di samping Seokjin, berhadapan dengan Jimin disalah satu sudut _cafe._

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, _well,_ segalanya tentang Min Yoongi. Bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini, dan apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya sedikit yeah, frustasi mungkin."

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tunggu dulu. Sebelum kau bertanya lebih lanjut, memang apa hubunganmu dengan Yoongi? Seingatku, ia tidak pernah meenyebut-nyebut nama Jimin selama bersamaku."

Jimin mengangguk, "Yah, aku dan Yoongi hyung tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sebenarnya. Bahkan kami juga tidak kenal dekat. Aku dan Yoongi hanya pernah bertetangga saat kecil dulu, dan saat SMP dia adalah kakak kelasku. Hanya sebatas itu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sampai saat kuliah. Itupun aku hanya sekilas melihatnya, tidak menyapa dan tidak mencoba mendekatinya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba seminggu lalu ia mendatangiku. Dan kini Yoongi _H_ _yung_ berada di apartemenku, menolak untuk pergi."

"Jadi, sekarang Yoongi di apartemenmu?" Jimin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, "Astaga! Anak itu memang membuat khawatir saja. Ia menonaktifkan ponselnya seminggu ini, dan juga menghilang dari peradaban."

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian membicarakan mengenai Yoongi _H_ _yung._ Aku akan memesan makanan. Kau ingin apa, _princess_?"

Dan Jimin memasang ekspresi jijik mendengar panggilan Namjoon pada Seokjin, yah, meskipun wajah merona malu milik Seokjin memang enak dipandang sih.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu apa tentang Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin begitu Namjoon sudah pergi memesan.

Jimin terdiam, menatap namja cantik didepannya itu dengan senyum tipis. Ia mengambil kesempatan saat Namjoon pergi untuk mengusap sudut bibir Seokjin.

"Wah." Dan ia tidak menahan diri untuk merasa terpukau dengan bagian wajah Seokjin yang itu, masih terasa _babyfat_ di sudut bibirnya, hingga pipinya terlihat _chubby._

"Jimin!"

Dan Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar seruan Seokjin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Semuanya tentang Min Yoongi."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jimin terdiam didalam mobilnya. Ia sudah sampai di basement gedung apartemennya, namun ia masih ragu untuk turun. Semua penjelasan Seokjin mengenai Yoongi tadi masih membekas benar di ingatannya.

Tentang bagaimana kedua orang tua Yoongi yang bercerai saat dia SMA, tentang ia yang membiayai dirinya sendiri untuk kuliah, tinggal berdua di apartemen Seokjin – Yoongi hanya menumpang – dan bagaimana seorang gadis sudah membuat Yoongi frustasi. Dan sepertinya alasan terakhir itu yang membuat Yoongi sampai nekat untuk menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Jimin. Karena setahu Seokjin – dan dia bercerita pada Jimin – Yoongi tidak pernah tertarik pada lelaki manapun, dan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan kecuali dengan perempuan.

Jadi, karena fakta itu entah kenapa Jimin merasa bangga menjadi lelaki pertama yang merasakan tubuh Yoongi, juga menjadi kekasihnya.

Sekarang, Jimin hanya perlu menjadi kekasih yang baik dan menjalani musim panas dengan Yoongi kan?

Jimin menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, "Mari kita mulai mengenal satu sama lain, Min Yoongi."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Menjadi kekasih seorang Min Yoongi ternyata bukan pilihan yang buruk. Jimin bisa menyimpulkan hal itu setelah 'hubungan' mereka berjalan 3 minggu sejak ia bertemu Seokjin. Ia menebak hal itu karena mungkin Yoongi tidak benar-benar menyukainya, sehingga hubungan mereka terasa ringan dan mudah untuk dijalani.

Berkencan dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan khusus untukmu selalu terasa menyenangkan, dan _effortless._ Tentu saja, karena tidak akan ada pertengkaran tidak penting jika salah satu merasa cemburu – yang ini tidak mungkin terjadi karena pada dasarnya Yoongi memang tidak menyukainya – setidaknya itu yang Jimin yakini. Dan tidak ada rasa mengekang satu sama lain, Yoongi benar-benar membebaskannya melakukan apapun – tentu saja seks termasuk.

Tapi Jimin tetap Jimin. Siapapun dan bagaimanapun ia akan memperlakukan kekasihnya selayaknya kekasih pada umumnya. Dan mungkin, ia menemukan kesenangan baru karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia tinggal satu atap – bahkan satu kamar – dengan teman kencannya.

Seperti saat pagi, ia akan berdiri dibelakang Yoongi, memeluk pinggangnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan ditengkuknya. Ia mengabaikan pekikan sebal Yoongi dan sikutan diperutnya.

"Pergi Jimin! Kau membuatku susah untuk bergerak!" ucap Yoongi ketus. Jimin menemukan bahwa kakak kelasnya itu memang dingin, mungkin bawaan sejak lahir atau akibat dari bercerainya kedua orang tuanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, baik Seokjin dan Jimin tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai pertemuan mereka. Lagipula, sekarang Yoongi sudah mau masuk kuliah dan menjalani hari biasa. Minus kembali ke apartemen Seokjin. Ia menolak untuk pergi dari apartemen Jimin, beralasan bahwa kini keduanya sepasang kekasih. Padahal ia menolak kembali ke apartemen Seokjin karena _yeoja_ yang membuat Yoongi patah hati menempati kamar tepat di samping kamar apartemen Seokjin.

"Kau tampak cantik pagi ini, _H_ _yung_." Goda Jimin setelah mencuri kecupan di bibir Yoongi. Ia membalik tubuh Yoongi hingga kini keduanya berhadapan.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, kedua tangannya terlipat didada, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau memperlakukan mantan-mantanmu, Jimin. Tapi yang pasti, aku seorang lelaki. Dan pujian cantik darimu tidak menyenangkanku, Jim. Dan berhenti menciumku saat kau belum sikat gigi! Itu menjijikkan!"

Jimin berdecak, "Itu namanya romantis, bodoh! _Morning kiss_ sudah seharusnya dilakukan sebelum sikat gigi, di atas ranjang. Tapi sayangnya dirimu sudah lebih dulu bangun. Jadi, aku melakukannya sekarang."

Tangan Yoongi memukul dada Jimin, menatap tajam mata kekasihnya itu, "Dasar cabul!"

"Ya! Mencium kekasihmu itu bukan tindakan cabul! Bahkan aku baru saja memperkosamu semalam!"

"Yak _Pervert!_ Jangan pernah membawa masalah ranjang keluar kamar, bodoh!"

Jimin sudah lebih dulu menjauh dari Yoongi sebelum namja itu memukulnya lagi. Pukulan Yoongi bukan pukulan main-main yang tidak terasa di tubuhnya. Kekasihnya itu tak pernah main-main jika menyiksanya, bagaimanapun Yoongi laki-laki dan pukulannya cukup sakit.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Menjadi kekasih Yoongi dan hidup berdua dengannya benar-benar terasa mudah dan sedikit banyak menguntungkannya. Ia tidak perlu lagi memasak, karena Yoongi sudah bersedia memasak sarapan dan makan malam untuknya, yah, meski masakannya tidak seenak Seokjin – sudah ia bilang Namjoon benar-benar beruntung memilikinya – tapi setidaknya masakan Yoongi lebih dari layak untuk dinikmati.

Ia juga tidak perlu repot-repot selalu mengajaknya kencan setiap malam minggu, karena Yoongi ternyata pemalas. Hingga mereka lebih sering menghabiskan hari libur dengan bermalas-malasan di apartemen. Entah saling berpelukan didepan TV, menonton film entah apa yang mereka pinjam dari rental, atau hanya _cuddling_ diranjang hingga melakukan seks sepanjang hari. Kegiatan terakhir yang menjadi favorit Jimin, meski selanjutnya ia selalu kena omel Yoongi.

"Dasar Cabul! _Pervert!_ Penjahat kelamin! Sudah kubilang hari ini aku harus pergi bersama Seokjin _H_ _yung_ untuk mengerjakan tugas, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang! Kau – "

Yoongi bisa cerewet pada saat-saat tertentu. Seperti sekarang, dan Jimin bukannya terganggu, ia justru tersenyum geli dan mendekat untuk menciumnya, satu-satunya cara untuk membungkan Yoongi sebelum namja itu bertindak anarkis dengan memukulnya.

"Iya, iya cerewet."

Dan Jimin tetap mendapat lemparan bantal pada punggung telanjangnya saat akan masuk kamar mandi. Ia harus mandi dan membelikan tuan putrinya makan siang jika masih ingin hidup.

"Belikan aku _cheesecake_ , juga daging domba! Aku ingin kebab juga! Pokoknya aku benar-benar akan menguras dompetmu siang ini!"

Jimin tertawa, "Iya cerewet!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jimin tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengantar dan menjemput yoongi setiap harinya, lagipula mereka berkuliah di kampus yang sama. Ia juga tidak keberatan harus menemani Yoongi saat namja manis itu harus menyelesaikan lagunya untuk dikirim ke perusahaan rekaman – Yoongi bekerja sebagai _producer_ lepas di sebuah perusahaan rekaman kecil. Jimin juga tidak keberatan harus mendengar omelan Yoongi saat ia sudah keterlaluan dalam melakukan seks, atau semalaman tidak tidur hanya untuk bermain _game_. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan saat Yoongi menolak berkencan dengannya hanya karena malas, atau memukulnya membabi buta hanya karena masalah sepele. ia benar-benar bisa menonelir semua sifat Yoongi.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu bukan dari Yoongi, namun dari dirinya sendiri.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang saat bersama Yoongi. Ada banyak momen dimana ia bisa mendengar suara detakannya yang sedikit lebih keras, hingga terasa menyesakkan. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat Yoongi yang tertawa lebar hingga memperlihatkan gusinya, bahkan ia bisa bergairah hanya melihat Yoongi dengan balutan kaos kebesaran dan celana pendeknya.

Dan yang lebih memalukan, ia merasa berdebar dan wajahnya merona hanya karena tubuh mereka yang tidak sengaja bersentuhan, atau Yoongi yang mengecup pipinya samar, segala hal kecil yang membuat seorang remaja merona malu. Ia merasakannya kini.

Hal-hal itu mulai membuatnya takut. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa bodoh.

Mereka memulai hubungan ini pertengahan Juni, saat musim panas baru saja dimulai. Dan kini memasuki akhir bulan agustus, musim panas sudah akan berakhir. Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Dan dengan ajaib mereka beradaptasi dengan sangat cepat.

 _Skinship_ ringan seperti pelukan, atau hanya genggaman tangan terasa biasa. Bahkan seks rutin yang mereka lakukan tidak terasa canggung sama sekali. Perubahan hubungan keduanya dari tidak mengenal hingga mengetahui seluk beluk masing-masing terasa tak ada hambatan.

Dan kini, mungkin waktu keduanya sudah habis. Karena saat Jimin tengah duduk santai didepan TV, menikmati berita sore, Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya, dengan ransel besar dipunggungnya.

"Musim panas sudah berakhir. Jadi, waktuku juga berakhir kan?" pertanyaan retoris dari bibir Yoongi itu memang tidak perlu dijawab. Karena tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Yoongi sudah pergi, setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan basah di pipi kanan Jimin.

Dan sebenarnya, Jimin juga tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia masih ragu, ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan terhadap Yoongi.

Namun entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat punggung Yoongi menghilang saat pintu apartemennya tertutup.

Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula, seakan musim panas kemarin hanya mimpi. Dimana sebenarnya sejak awal garis hidup mereka tidak saling bersinggungan satu sama lain. Gedung jurusan keduanya yang tidak dekat, dan lingkaran pertemanan mereka yang berbeda membuat keduanya tak pernah lagi bertemu.

Secara aneh, segalanya seakan berjalan seperti seharusnya. Dimana Jimin kembali dengan kehidupan percintaannya yang rumit dan tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi. Bahkan ia juga tak pernah melihat namja itu lagi di sekitar kampus – karena secara tak sadar ia mencoba mencari wajah Yoongi diantara ratusan mahasiswa lainnya.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu begitu saja. Jimin sudah memiliki kekasih baru, seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut sepinggang yang tergerai indah. Namun entah kenapa dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ia merasa aneh saat melihat sikat gigi berwarna biru yang ada di kamar mandinya, juga beberapa pasang baju milik Yoongi di lemarinya. Namja manis itu hanya membawa pulang barang miliknya, meninggalkan segala barang yang Jimin belikan di apartemen itu.

Bahkan Jimin seakan ingin menangis saat sendirian di apartemen. Atau bahkan ia pernah – tidak hanya sekali – memanggil nama Yoongi, seakan namja itu masih hidup dengannya.

"Kau tengah jatuh cinta, _dude._ Itu namanya kau sudah jatuh untuk seorang Min Yoongi." Itu pendapat Jongin, saat Jimin menceritakan soal apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Cinta?" Jimin bertanya ragu.

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Ya. Kau benar-benar bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya. Kau akhirnya jatuh cinta untuk seseorang, dan itu untuk seorang Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa menjeratmu."

Karena memang Jimin juga tak bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan tentang bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Ia hanya merasa tiba-tiba membutuhkannya, merasa rindu saat ia tiba-tiba hilang seperti ini.

"sejak awal, aku tak pernah tertarik dengannya, Jongin. Aku hanya memandangnya sebagai seseorag yang aku kenal, aku tak pernah mencoba mendekatkan diri padanya. Aku sudah mengetahui drinya sejak lama, tapi baru 4 bulan ini aku benar-benar mengenalnya secara mendalam. Dia – "

"Menarik kan?"

Dan Jimin tidak menyanggah jawaban Jongin itu.

"Kau harus menemuinya lagi, Jimin. Saranku, cobalah untuk serius menjalin hubungan kali ini. Kau takkan pernah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi jodohmu. Jadi, saat hatimu mulai menunjukkan arahnya, kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya?"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jimin mengikuti saran Jongin, mencoba mencari tahu jawaban dari segala pertanyaan dan perasaannya. Benarkah jika ia memang mencintai Yoongi?

Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang. Ia merasa de javu karena kembali berada di kawasan kampus jurusan musik kontemporer, berdiri tak jauh dari kelas Yoongi. Entahlah, ia tak tahu kenapa ia masih mengingat dengan jelas jadwal kuliah Yoongi, hingga ia dengan yakin menunggunya didepan ruang kelas yang masih tertutup rapat pintunya.

2 menit 3 detik – Jimin benar-benar menghitungnya – ia menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Mahasiswa dari dalam kelas mulai keluar, dan Jimin menajamkan matanya untuk mencari sosok Yoongi dari puluhan orang disana.

Senyumnya secara otomatis terlihat begitu melihat seorang namja mungil dengan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu dan jeans hitam tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan menunduk. Itu Yoongi, ia yakin dengan pasti. Dan jantungnya kembai berdebar, namun entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, debaran kali ini menenangkan, ia merasa senang dengan bagaimana dadanya sesak karena bahagia.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_."

Dan namja itu mengangkat kepalanya, Jimin bisa melihat mata Yoongi melebar saat menatapnya.

"Jimin?"

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Secara ajaib Jimin merasakan sekelilingnya menghilang, hingga ia hanya bisa melihat Yoongi di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia menyukai sensasi ini, bagaimana wajahnya menghangat, dadanya penuh, dan perutnya seakan terisi ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, geli namun menyenangkan.

Mungkin, ini yang dimaksud Jongin dengan ia yang tengah jatuh cinta. Perasaan ini yang dirasakan Jongin pada Kyungsoo, atau Namjoon pada Seokjin. Ia hanya pertama kali merasakannya, dan ia menyukai sensasi menyenangkan didadanya ini.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_ , kurasa aku mencintaimu. Aku masih ragu, namun, maukah kau mengajariku bagaimana mencintai yang benar dan meyakinkanku dengan menjadi kekasihku? Kali ini, tidak ada batas waktu. Aku tidak ingin hanya melewati musim gugur bersamamu. Aku ingin melewati setiap musim dingin bersamamu, aku ingin melihat bagaimana tingkat kemalasanmu bertambah saat itu. Aku juga ingin bersamamu saat bunga sakura mulai mekar, ingin melihat tawamu diantara guguran kelopaknya. Aku juga ingin melewati musim panas bersamamu lagi, karena kau bisa semakin menghangatkan ranjangku. Dan musim gugur ini, kita bisa memulai hingga musim gugur selanjutnya. Berdua, saling mengenal satu sama lain. kita memang bagai orang asing yang hanya mengenal nama satu sama lain. tapi, jika _H_ _yung_ mau, kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain. jadi _H_ _yung_ , apa _H_ _yung_ mau menja – "

"Dasar cerewet!"

Yoongi tersenyum. Namun matanya basah, terdapat dua aliran sungai dipipinya. Jimin membelalakkan matanya, " _Hyung ah_ , kenapa kau menangis."

"Ternyata butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk membuat Park Jimin menyadari perasaanya untukku. Idiot! Bodoh! Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku bersedia meyakinkanmu untuk balas mencintaiku."

Dan Jimin tak mempedulikan apapun untuk membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan mengambil napas namja manis itu dalam ciumannnya. Ia merasa lega, sangat lega. Dan bahagia.

Mungkin Jimin tak pernah menyadarinya, tapi sejak awal Yoongi memang seorang spesial dalam kehidupannya. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat musim dingin, dimana Yoongi tersesat. Keduanya bertemu lagi saat Musim Semi, saat Yoongi menjadi kakak tingkatnya di SMP, keduanya menjadi kekasih dan bertemu saat kuliah pada musim Panas, dan kini, Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada musim Gugur. Jimin sudah pernah melewati 4 musim bersama Yoongi.

Kau memang tak akan pernah tahu siapa jodohmu, siapa yang akan benar-benar membuatmu jatuh. Bisa jadi itu adalah orang yang kau temui di bus, atau seseorang yang sudah sejak lama berada di sisimu, atau bahkan seseorang dari masa lalu yang tak pernah kau anggap serius keberadaannya.

Karena jodoh memang bukan bagian manusia untuk menentukannya.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
